


Onsdag 15:30

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [30]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak is feeling sad about his mother and Even explains a few things





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> I'm sorry this is late!

If Isak is quiet when they get back to the flat after school, Even doesn’t comment. Isak is in a funk, and as much as he tries to pull himself out of it, he doesn’t seem to be able to shake it off. Even tugs at him until they fall into bed and curl up together, wraps his arms around him protectively and cradles the back of his head when Isak tucks it beneath Even’s chin. He falls asleep like that, in the peace and quiet of his room, his boyfriend comforting him despite the fact he doesn’t know what’s wrong. Even never pushes for an explanation, just runs his fingertips up and down Isak’s spine until he’s asleep.

Isak wakes up, the achy, tight feeling in his chest not feeling any better. They move into the kitchen to work on their homework together, Even making them both a coffee. They work mostly in silence, but Isak can feel Even’s eyes on him. When he looks up to meet his gaze, he can see the worry there, but Even offers nothing but a small, kind smile.

“You okay?” Even asks after a while.

“Mhm.” Isak murmurs, dropping his pencil and pushing his books away with a sigh.

“Come on. What’s up?”

“It’s just stuff with my mum.”

“Did something happen last night?”

“She cried.” Isak says quietly, his eyes focused down on where his hands are now cradling his mug. He hears the screech of Even’s chair across the linoleum floor as Even shuffles closer, closes his eyes when he feels Even’s hand stroke over the back of his head and rest comfortingly at the nape of his neck.

“You wanna talk about it?” Even asks.

Isak rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes and sighs tiredly; he barely slept last night and the exhaustion is beginning to catch up with him. “She started apologizing for, well _,_ everything. Kept saying sorry for what happened with dad as if it was her fault he left and everything went to shit.”

“It’s hard.”

“You don’t need to hear about this.” Isak says with a shake of his head.

“Maybe I want to. I unload on you all the time. You’re allowed to do the same.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Isak whispers. “I don’t know how to make things better. I don’t think I’m cut out for it. I just want things to go back to the way they were.”

“You’ve just gotta be there. That’s all she needs from you.” Even says softly.

“I’m useless though. I don’t know how to help her. I don’t know how to help you.”

Even hooks a finger beneath Isak’s chin and lifts his head up until their eyes meet. “Listen. It’s not your job, okay? There’s no magic cure for this thing, there’s no saving us. We have what we have, and we have to cope the best we can. There’s nothing anyone else can do. So, just be there for when it gets tough. That’s more than enough. It’s more than most people are willing to do.”

“The thing is, it’s not even as if she’s unhappy most of the time. It’s just… I think she gets these moments of clarity, moments where she realizes that the stuff she’s been saying and thinking aren’t normal or true. I think she gets scared of herself.”

Even nods, a thoughtful look on his face. “I get that sometimes after I’ve been manic. I feel like I’ve completely lost myself, like I have no control over my own mind. The feeling always goes away though.”

“Yeah, it probably will when she loses it again.” Isak huffs.

Even rubs his thumb in soothing circles against the back of Isak’s neck when Isak’s breathing begins to speed up, and he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to Isak’s temple to calm him. “You don’t know that’s going to happen.”

“I’ve read about this stuff. People don’t get better.” Isak says, wincing when he realizes what he’s said. Even doesn’t need to hear that shit.

“Mental illness is complicated.” Even shrugs. “It could be years before she has another episode.”

“She’s basically in a constant episode. She’s not herself anymore.”

“Isak, this _is_ who she is now. She’s not her illness, it doesn’t define her, but her illness _is_ a part of her. When she’s having an episode, she’s still her. She’s just… different.”

“I know. It’s just going to take a while to get used to.”

“And that’s okay. It took my parents a while to adjust too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Mental illness isn’t exactly something a parent wants for their kid, y’know? They were upset for a while.”

Isak stands up and steps into the v of Even’s thighs, threading his fingers through his hair and tugging lightly. “I think they should be proud. You’re doing just fine.”

Even smiles up at him and nods. “I am. And so is your mum. She’s doing the best she can. That’s all any of us can do.”

“I want you to meet her. I think she’d like that.”

“Okay. I’d love to.”

“I’ll talk to her.”

Even stands up and wraps his arms around Isak’s waist, then leans down to press their lips together. “Everything is going to be okay, y’know.”

Isak nods, brushing his nose back and forth against Even’s. “I know.”

“And if this is too much, with me and your mum, you can always tell me.”

“Lets not worry about that now. We’re taking it chill, remember?”

Even smiles and pulls Isak into a hug. “Totally chill.”

Isak turns his head and presses a kiss to Even’s cheek. “Thank you for explaining. I know I’m kind of ignorant when it comes to this stuff.”

“It’s not exactly information that gets relayed or taught a lot.”

“It should be.”

“I know.” Even sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
